Después de la Batalla
by Arya Bromsson
Summary: "Si no sobrevivo... quiero que recuerdes que te amo más que al quidditch" "La mayoría de las chicas se ponen celosas de cualquier tipa que creen que es más bonita que ella, pero yo solamente debo de cuidarme de tu escoba" ¿Qué pasa cuando los peores temores se hacen realidad y uno de los dos no vuelve?


_Disclaimer: Yo no soy Jo Rowling. Eso significa que los personajes no son míos. La historia sí._

* * *

**Después de la Batalla**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oliver me dedica una mirada triste.

–Si no sobrevivo –traga saliva antes de continuar–. Quiero que recuerdes que te amo más que al quidditch.

Trato de sonreír mientras le acaricio la mejilla.

–Nunca dejarás de pensar en el quidditch, ¿verdad? –pregunto con un enfado fingido, me tiembla todo el cuerpo y solamente su presencia evita que me eche a llorar–. Estamos a punto de iniciar la guerra contra él y lo sigues mencionando. La mayoría de las chicas se ponen celosas de cualquier tipa que creen que es más bonita que ella, pero yo solamente debo de cuidarme de tu escoba.

Él me sonríe levemente.

–Pero me quieres como soy.

–Sí –musito despacio–. Pero va más allá, Oliver. Yo te amo.

Jadea al mismo tiempo que sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo.

–Yo también te amo, Katie.

Y eso es todo lo que necesito escuchar antes de que la oscuridad nos rodee.

* * *

Cuando abro los ojos me doy cuenta de que todo fue un sueño, como siempre. Giro un poco para acomodarme mejor en la cama pero sé que no podré volver a dormirme, cierro los ojos para imaginarme los suyos, pero la realidad me golpea antes de que pueda poner mis defensas en pie.

Está muerto y nunca volverá a besarme, abrazarme, mirarme o, simplemente, hablar conmigo sobre el quidditch. Las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas sin que pueda detenerlas y no quiero, estoy sola en la pequeña casa que compramos entre los dos antes de la Batalla así que no me preocupa el que alguien entre y me escuche o me vea, por lo que me hago un ovillo en mi cama y lloro mientras el dolor me inunda, me llena, me domina. Esa es mi rutina todas las mañanas desde que murió hace ya más de dos meses y lo peor es que no creo que llegue a cambiar en mucho tiempo.

–Debes de dejar de autodestruirte, Katie, a Oliver no le gustaría verte así –Leanne me dedica una mirada cariñosa.

–No estoy autodestruyéndome –replico con una mueca de fastidio.

Ella se limita a suspirar profundamente por mi mentira tan obvia y la imito, ni siquiera yo, que soy quien se la repite todo el tiempo, he podido creérmela.

–Estoy intentándolo, de verdad –añado un momento después, triste.

–Lo sé, Katie, yo mejor que nadie lo he visto, pero no pones todo tu empeño, se fue, pero no puedes dejar que tu vida termine, debes continuar.

–No puedo estar con nadie más –digo, desviando la mirada a una foto en la que aparecemos los dos, abrazados y sonriendo en Hogsmeade, el día en que, oficialmente, comenzamos a salir.

–No te estoy pidiendo que salgas con otra persona, Bell –dice repentinamente enojada–. Yo…

–Wood –la interrumpo antes de que me sermoneé–. Recuerda que nos casamos como una semana antes de la Batalla –las lágrimas amenazan con salir de mis ojos nuevamente, ese día había sido perfecto, una ceremonia sencilla, con nuestras familias y nosotros, locamente enamorados, un futuro brillante por delante, con unas carreras prometedoras en el quidditch.

–Supongo que habrás aprovechado bien tu noche de bodas, ¿eh, pícara? –dice de forma relajada, supongo que con la esperanza de que no empiece a llorar y, para mi sorpresa, logra arrancar de mi rostro una sonrisa pequeña. Evito tocarla con gesto asombrado y suspiro de nuevo.

–Sí. La aproveché muy bien –siento como la sonrisa aumenta de tamaño y mi rostro comienza a arder. Genial. Ha hecho que me sonroje después de tres meses de vivir en estado inferi.

Leanne esboza una sonrisa pícara.

–Supongo que se repitió varias veces, ¿no? Total, casados no hay pecado.

No puedo evitarlo, empiezo a reírme con ganas, mientras los recuerdos de todas esas veces inundan mi mente y corazón, llenándome de dicha ya que, por primera vez en lo que me parece una eternidad, el pesar me ha abandonado.

Aunque sea solo por unos maravillosos minutos.

* * *

Mi reflejo ante el espejo muestra a una chica con un embarazo avanzado, acaricio mi prominente barriga con lágrimas en los ojos.

Honestamente sigo sin poder creer que Oliver ha dejado una huella en este mundo por medio de nuestro hijo. A pesar de las protestas de mi padre decidí desde hace tiempo llamarlo como él. Oliver II, Oliver junior, era igual.

–Tengo la certeza que serás igual que tu padre, con un poco de mí en personalidad o aspecto –digo mientras me visto con una camiseta holgada, mientras pienso que cosas puedo hacer para pasar el día, desde hace mucho que estoy en unas vacaciones obligatorias otorgadas por Angelina, capitana del equipo de quidditch del que soy cazadora–. Podemos ir con Leanne, ¿te gustaría? –por toda respuesta recibo un pequeño golpe donde está apoyada mi mano. Una patadita.

Sonrió un poco antes de sollozar suavemente.

–Te amo, pequeño, gracias a ti es que sigo adelante. Tú eres mi motivación, ¿sabes? No te fallaré. Lo juro –murmuro secándome las lágrimas que han salido de mis ojos por las emociones que me dominan.

Suspiro antes de salir de mi casa, sé que debo de mostrarme fuerte para los demás, cosa que, hasta cierto punto, es verdad, ya no me duele recordarlo, pero sé que nunca podré salir con alguien más, Oliver fue y seguirá siendo mi primer y único amor, pero siempre que se lo digo a alguien me lo toman a broma, diciéndome algo como: "ya encontrarás a alguien más, con el tiempo estarás lista", pero se engañan a sí mismos. Si salgo con otra persona estaría comparándolo con él y no sería justo, además de que me eso me causaría un daño irreparable.

Paro de caminar cuando siento otra patada, más fuerte que la anterior.

–También me apoyas, ¿eh, Ol? –pregunto con una sonrisa melancólica–. Pero no te preocupes, solamente seremos tú y yo –otra patada–. Y tus abuelos, tus tíos legítimos y adoptados –rio al imaginar la expresión de Leanne ante la palabra "adoptada" sin importarme las miradas alarmadas de los muggles. Por el momento solamente quiero abandonarme a la sensación de ser feliz.

* * *

–Te escribiré pronto –digo mientras reprimo las lágrimas de alegría.

Mi hijo me mira con alarma y empiezo a reír.

–Oh, no te pongas a llorar otra vez, mamá, por favor –suplica.

Me encojo de hombros y le acaricio el cabello, Oliver es tan parecido a su padre en su aspecto y personalidad que su ausencia ya no se nota tanto, pero temo que, con la ausencia de Ol, todo comience de nuevo y eso es lo que me aterra en ese momento.

–Eres fuerte, sobrevivirás sin mí –dice Oliver antes de subir al expreso de Hogwarts–. Trata de escribirme una vez por semana. No todos los días, por favor.

Asiento al abrazarlo y noto como sus brazos me aprietan con fuerza, transmitiéndome todo su amor en ese gesto. Cierro los ojos, lo quiero tanto pero sé que debo dejarlo ir y que tengo que aprender a ser más fuerte para poder rehacer del todo mi vida. Porque después de la Batalla murió una parte de mí pero la otra sigue en este mundo, y debo de hacer lo posible por salir adelante, extender mi mundo del quidditch, no pensar solamente en Oliver y el quidditch, porque seguro que, cuando vuelva a reunirme con él, no estará nada contento con la forma en la que me he limitado a sobrevivir.

Sonrío levemente mientras subo a mi coche, asintiendo. El mundo es para los vivos y tengo que aprender a volver a formar parte de él. Tarde pero lo he comprendido.

Rio un poco. Leanne se alegrará al saber que hoy podremos salir de nuevo.

* * *

_El fin._

_No sé de donde ha salido eso, ni siquiera si me salí mucho de contexto, pero me quedé pensando en... ¿qué pasaría si uno de los dos hubiera muerto en la Batalla? Lo de tener un hijo fue para... no sé... que no pasara algo feo feo._

_Bueno, gracias por leer._

_Críticas, amenazas, tomatazos (se tapa con su celular) en un review_

_Un beso_

_Arya Bromsson_


End file.
